The Gift I wish we never got
by Mayrosefriar
Summary: Superhuman powers is a great thing you might think but not for Riley, who lost her crush to her best friend, Who was the only one being left behind as Farkle Zay Maya and Lucas move into the Power Force A league of only the best SuperHumans and is slowly Losing herself with no there to save her... Bad summary check it out...
1. Chapter 1

There are two types of people one those possess a gift and ones that don't it was as simple as that. When you turn fifteen you find that gift. You go the Superhuman Boarding School of Growth and take a test and you either get in or get declined. The Matthews all had a gift so that day when Riley took her test it was not a surprise she owned one too. Her gift was the power of healing, she had the ability to cure and fix any injury. She was told she took it too far sometimes always trying to fix every little problem. Her Best friend also possessed a power though hers was much difficult to control , hers took what she loved most away from her, hers was unheard of. Maya Hart was always an amazing artist, Art is what made her truly happy, SO it made sense that her gift had to do with art, you see Maya hart could draw something and make it come to life, this sounds wonderful but it wasn't it could kill, she wasn't allowed to draw. Teachers hid the paint and papers from her, because her gift was destructive, no one knew how to control it because it was new, so they took the one thing that made her truly happy away from her, not because they wanted to hurt her but because they wanted to keep others safe. Farkle Minkus Had the gift of Knowing, he was a genius, he knew everything and anything, he was able to read minds of most, he was also best friends with the girls since before SBSG, they're families knew each other. Farkle inherited his father's gift. One of Farkle's best friends was from Texas, Lucas Friar, Tall and handsome he was Riley's one true love or so she thought, He had the gift of replicating, he was able to copy anything, he was able to duplicate powers, you threw fire at him? He can now throw fire at you, He was strong and he never backed down. His gift was rare and everyone knew it, He was perfect. Another Boy that was part of the gang was Isaiah Babineaux he went by Zay, Zay had the power of understanding feelings, he knew how everyone felt, he knew when you were in pain or when you were happy, he had trouble controlling his gift because sometimes your emotions were pushed on to him or he was able to manipulate how you feel. Honestly everyone in the group of five had it tough except Lucas whose gift came to him naturally. Riley wondered what good was a gift of healing if you can't heal yourself, Maya lost the only thing that mattered to her, the only thing that made her useful, Farkle got immense headaches from all the thoughts he hears and all the information he processed, and Zay couldn't handle all the feelings.

It was a regular Tuesday at lunch

"Ugh" Farkle groaned and the two who were at the table looked at him

"another headache Farkle?" she asked and he nodded laying his head on the table, Riley smiled at him sadly before touching his head and closing her eyes trying to erase his headache. This wasn't allowed you weren't supposed to use you powers anywhere until you had full grasp of them or you were in the training facility practicing. But Riley didn't like seeing her friend hurt, She could also see that Zay was doing his best to stop the pain because she felt waves of relief and happiness run through her and she smiled at him and he shrugged also not liking see his friends in pain. Lucas sat down at looked at the three

"well I feel really happy?"

"another headache" Zay said, Lucas smiled sadly at farkle before nodding

"So where is Maya?" riley asked him  
"ummmmm I don't knowwww" he said dragging the last word, he was lying and the group knew it

"Lucas I am not in the mood to go into your brain right now so spill it"

"yea and I feel guilt what'd you do"

"nothing it's just she really likes painting and she seemed so sad so I might've accidently let her into the art room… accidently yea"

"LUCAS" Riley exclaimed

"I know but riley she was so sad"

"doesn't matter she could hurt herself!"

"I'm sure she won't" Zay supplied

"yea and how is she supposed to learn to control her gift if she never tries?" farkle pitched in

"you are not supporting him right now" she looked at the two boys in disbelief they group heard static before the intercom said

"Lucas Friar and Maya Hart please refer to the office" he sighed

"I guess they found out" he shrugged standing up and the group got up as well

"I can walk to the office alone" Zay rolled his eyes at the boy

"we need to make sure Maya, is alright" riley said simply before grabbing his hand and leading him and the other two boys to the office. Lucas went into the office where Maya was already sitting in her seat.

"what's happening Farkle?!"

"the principal is just telling Lucas how disappointed he is and how he should be more responsible"

"yeah and I feel a lot of anger…shit heartbreak why? farkle what just happened" Zay said his eyes getting bigger

"she knows, oh no"

"knows what what's happening? Farkle? Zay?" In a few more Minutes Lucas walked out, his face not giving away anything, his expression stone-cold.

"what happened Lucas?" riley asked her face full of worry, He simply shook his head. In about ten minutes Maya walked out and Riley could tell she was angry, her nostrils were flared, she walked straight past Riley and Lucas

"Did you know ?!" her voice was harsh she had a finger pointing at Farkle and if looks could kill Farkle would be dead right now. He didn't say anything he just looked down

"ha of course.. How about you?" she said now turning to Zay her anger not subduing, Riley could feel the waves of Peace and calm being pushed out

"Zay if you try to calm me down one more time I will draw up a dead Zay do you hear me?" He nodded, also looking down with guilt

"Ok Maya you're mad at me show it at me, this isn't there fault and they're under my protection you want to tangle with me?" Lucas asked, Maya turned to face him anger filled in her eyes, but there was something else there too something riley couldn't place or understand

"how could you?" She yelled biting the inside of her cheek, _she was trying not to cry…why?_ Riley wondered

" I'm sorry" he said sincerely . _sorry for what ?_

"what were you gonna do just one day get up and leave?" she asked hatred seeping in her words, Lucas winced

"no Maya I would never . I was going to tell you I just didn't know how " Maya turned to riley

"He's been recruited to join the Power force" Riley gasped, her eyes growing wide as her words sinked in. The power force was a group of the most elite superhuman, one in a million kids make it, they take you out of Boarding school when you turn 18 and they teach how to control your power and use it for good, they basically saved the world, It was an honor to be enrolled, because only those with unique and useful Gifts were asked to join.

"maya-" he started

"we've been recruited too" Farkle said quietly

"but you both told us " Maya said simply

"you knew from the minute you came to this school you would take your father's spot and you will only join after your dad retires," Maya said softly

"Maya I'm sorry I didn't know how"

"you know what else Riley he's one of those early ones, he's leaving next year"

"maya please" he begged at the blond who looked at him in rage

"Don't talk to me Lucas " she spat out before turning and walking away

"what just happened? Why is she so upset?" riley asked looking at her best friends she turned to face the three boys Farkle and Zay looked uneasy

"you two know something spill"

"not up to us to spill"

"but we should be happy for him, I don't get why she is so mad, am I missing something?" she asked Lucas who shrugged and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Maya held on to that promise of not talking to him, every time Lucas tried to talk to her she gave him a stone cold expression and huffed and walked away.

"it's been three weeks why won't you talk to him?" riley asked standing in line with Maya to get lunch

"because he didn't tell us"

"so what Maya? He was going to and this is a good thing for him!"

"I don't care"

"maya !"

"he's leaving Riley" she said simply walking away from her to sit at the gang's table. Lucas looked at Maya and sighed, Zay patted his back and Farkle gave him a sad smile. Riley sat in between Farkle and Lucas. The table was quiet the tension from Maya and Lucas still hanging over them, She was angry at Zay and farkle too but let go of that anger quite quickly but held the grudge against the poor Texan who was miserable.

"I'm getting a aptitude abstraction" Maya said breaking the silence. The group looked at her in disbelief, riley looked down she always wanted one, she wanted to be normal, with no gift. An aptitude Abstraction was when you go through surgery and they remove your gift, you have to be 18 and it's a painful surgery but riley wanted and was going to do it she never told anyone and was afraid of disappointing her parents.

"maya why?" Zay asked her quietly

"cause this gift is stupid"

"it's not! Maya you have an amazing gift give it time I'm sure you'll figure it out" Lucas exclaimed

"Maya seriously if you want it we would support you but you have time let your gift grow"

"no Farkle I want to draw, I want to be able to be free, I want to be away from this hell hole" The three boys looked down at their laps, they all had it much easier than Maya yet they always complained more than she did.

"well Peaches if you want that we support you" she said

"thank you"

Riley should've known being her best friend, Farkle should've saw it in her head, Zay should've felt the mischief radiating off her but no. no one noticed a thing was off until after the entire Art hallway was destroyed, and Maya sat in the middle of it arms slashed blood oozing out. Riley ran up to the now faint Maya

"peaches what did you do?" she said softly her hands moving over Maya's wounds healing them at once, she kissed her forehead as her eyes fluttered open.

"I messed up, I didn't want for this to happen" tears now falling down her cheek, Farkle was now at the scene he was kneeling behind Maya giving her support soothingly rubbing her back as she cried into Riley's shoulder.

"she drew on her desk , she didn't know it would still work" Farkle said quietly reading her mind

"I thought it was only paper" Maya said into Riley's hair Riley looked around to see Roses on the lockers, she saw a bloody cactus and the floor was filled with dirt and there was a huge hole in the wall

"oh honey" riley hugged Maya tighter

" I did it this time ,guys they are going to expel me"

"maybe that's a good thing honey maybe you'll get the A.A surgery early?"

"but we will do our best to make sure you don't get expelled" farkle said shooting riley a glare

"yes of course I'll call my mom" as the teachers rushed Maya to the nurses room Farkle and Zay wouldn't leave her side even as she went into the office. Lucas on the other hand was no where to be seen

The boys begged and begged that the Principal agreed to have a hearing for Maya. Maya's Mom was here and So was Topanga

"don't worry sweetie I'm doing everything I can legally " Topanga said with a small smile

"and babygirl this isn't your fault, I'll love you no matter what happens in there" Katy said hugging Maya

"we all will" Shawn Said as Cory patted her back

"go gettem" Zay said with a small smile a flush of confidence being pushed at her by him, Maya smiled and gave him a hug

"yea and we'll wait here for you" Farkle said as riley pulled Maya into a big embrace, before letting go. Lucas finally jogged in, Maya looked at him straight in the eye for the first time in three weeks, he looked back at her with nothing but care and worry on his face

"I'll be standing here when you come out… always " he said she took a deep breathe and nodded at him and turned and followed Topanga and her mom in the group of six waited outside. They were all in their for a very Long time three hours to be exact

"three hours" Shawn muttered shaking his head

" do you know what's happening in there?" riley asked the two boys who could have insight

"no they have a shield around the room" Farkle said with a sigh

"and there are too many emotions for me to tell" Zay said softly. Lucas said nothing and just looked at the door. Another hour passed when Topanga walked out the courtroom with a huge smile and So did Katy hugging Shawn.

"She's not getting her gift taken away!" Katy said with glee Riley saw Maya shake hands with Farkle's Father and Simon Archnafid he was the Leader of The Power Force he lead the entire squad. Maya walked out of the court room and she did something Riley didn't expect, she walked right by her mother, Shawn and Cory, She walked By Topanga and Riley, she walked by the two boys she called best friends and she went straight up to Lucas throwing her arms around his neck standing on her tip toes because he was taller than her, holding him in a tight embrace, her face buried in his neck he didn't stop her no, he let her. he wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her tightly pulling her closer to him. Zay had a small smile on his face and farkle was nodding approvingly. But riley was confused _something is changing? Something is happening_ it was no secret that riley was in love with Lucas but here Maya and Lucas were holding on to each other as if they were holding on to their life and Riley didn't like it Riley didn't like it one bit. The adults were smiling softly as Stewart and Simon walked out from the court.

" a pleasure to meet you!" Simon said shaking Katy's hand

"your daughter has potential and we will make sure it used so she and others are safe." Stewart nodded at this comment

"she could save the world without moving, I can't believe we never heard of her and her gift before yesterday" he exclaimed. I wish I could save the world Riley thought, her gift was common every 100 students had it, they made up most the doctors in the world. She wasn't special, she wasn't a super genius like Farkle, or able to manipulate feelings or Pathokinesis as Zay would put it, and she was no Lucas or Maya she was simply just another healer. Simon turned to face Maya who was still in her hug with Lucas Riley noted

" Miss hart" he said clearing his throat Maya pulled out of her hug and took a step towards him

"try and behave for the next few months" he said with a chuckle

"I will, thank you sir" Maya said gratefully

"don't thank me thank your friends they went through a lot to get me here" the three boys shared a smile that riley didn't notice

"and Maya if it doesn't work out we'll pay for art school" she grinned at Simon who then said goodbye gave Topanga a hug because they were good friends and left.

"why is he paying for art school what happened in there"

"he recruited her for the early P.F squad" Katy said brightly

" I Know, she won't have to go through surgery now!"

"what is so wrong with surgery? Why would you bring Simon in just to get her out of surgery? Are you really that against it?" Riley asked harshly at her mother, her mother taken aback by this outbreak said slowly

" I didn't invite Them Riley…"

"Then who woul-" Riley stopped herself as the answer dawned on her, she turned to look at the tall blonde boy in disbelief

"why would you? Oh my god" riley said before bolting from the hall, she heard her name being called but no one bothered to come after her


End file.
